Take My Hand
by wisdomlingersx
Summary: Does Love always find its way into the hearts of the right people.. If so, does it mean jeopardizing your friendship.. for these two maybe.


**Hello ! I AM HERE WITH A ONE SHOT ! Yes I know, I suck at this but I read something on a website that gave me inspiration to write, so I did.. All credits go to them ! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. **

* * *

Candice Michelle and Randy Orton has been the best of friends since the sixth grade .. They were practically joint at the hip. He was always there for her no matter what, he was the one who held her when she cried, told her she looked beautiful every single day, helped her through her problems, even when she told him she hated him at times he was still there telling her it would be okay. Candice Michelle was truly thankful for that and couldn't ask for a better bestfriend.

Candice Michelle walked alone down the crowded hallway of her current high school. Besides Randy she didnt really have friends,

yeah she was gorgeous but no one really liked her. People thought she was weird, and nerdy. But Randy thought otherwise. He

considered himself lucky having such an imaginitive, gorgeous outgoing and spontanious women in his life. Even if he was the Star

of the football team, and if there was more popular girls wanting to be with him, telling him Candice was no good.. But he didn't care,

nor did he listen to any one of them. He listened to his head and his heart. He chose his best friend over his reputation, Candice never understood why though.

Candice started to feel awkward with all the stares and whispers and began to hug herself for comfort. She kept her eyes to the floor and walked to her locker. Soon enough she reached her locker when she looked up and saw a note on her locker that read " turn around." At first she felt uncomfterable, and didnt want to turn around in case it was another prank by one of the popular kids in the school.

" Are you going to turn around or what ? " Candice heard a deep male voice say. She turned around to see the one and only Randy Orton her best friend standing there with a boquet of White Roses... Her favorite. Not to mention it was Valentines Day. Candice began to smile when she saw him with flowers. She covered her mouth and tried to keep the tears in. She wondered, and aksed God everyday why he had prized her with such a wonderful person in life. But deep down she didnt care, because she wouldnt trade him for the world.

" Randy you didn't have to do that !" She exlaimed in pure happiness.

" I know, but I wanted too. " He replied with his famous smirk. You see Randy always had a secret. His heart was stolen a long time ago, sixth grade to be exact. Ever since his heart has remained to the same girl, the one he sees everyday, his best friend Candice Michelle Beckman. He just didn't know how he would tell her.. But now was his chance.

" Thank You so Much" Candice gladly took them and kissed his cheek. She took a look down and the roses and smelled them. She always thought the sweetest scent was the scent of a rose. She smiled to herself and put the flowers in her locker. She didn't bother to read the card, she wanted to wait until she was alone.

Randy began to get nervous, but didn't show it. He was about to admit his true feelings towards her.

" Candi can we talk please ? I really have to tell you something." Randy said sweetly and nervously, Candice sensing the nervousness got worried.

" Randy is everything okay ? " She asked him grabbing his hand. She looked into his Icy Blue Eyes. Which he gladly returned the stare, but he quickly broke it.

" Yeah, I just have to get something off my chest, come on lets take a walk " He said grabbing her hand and taking her outside to the back of the school by a water fountain. Candice and Randy took a seat on the edge of the fountain. Randy took a deep breath and looked at her.

" Candice there has been something I have been holding in for a long time " He took ahold of her hands.

" What is it Randy, you can tell me anything." She said with a smile.

" I - I'm in Love with you and have been since the first day I met you." He said with as much passion as he could. Candice in return was amazed and shocked she

started feeling tears and she just couldn't reply. Randy instantly felt regret in what he just did.. He just ended their friendship. He knew he shouldn't have done that.

He snatched his hands back and looked away.

" Sorry" Was all he said and took off.. Candice didnt even have to say anything to stop him. he was gone.

* * *

Its been exactly one year since that incident happened, and Candice and Randy still have no interaction. Candice sat up and opened her top drawer of her dresser

and pulled out the card that had been attached to the roses.. yes she still has it. She read it once over.

_" Candice,_

_.. The light of my life, my bestfriend, my buddy, the person who has been there for me the most, the most beautiful girl in the world, you are the reason I am who I am, you gave me faith..Love and kindess. You were and still are true to me, I thank you for that. I'll always be here for you no matter what. I love you bestfriend. Happy Valenties Day_

_- Randy"_

Tears began to pour from Candice's chocolate brown eyes, thinking of all the times she had tried to talk to Randy. or even find him.. Ever since that day she hasn't seen him, there were rumors he switched schools. She has no clue, but she has tried so many times to find and get her bestfreind back. but it was like he dissapeared off the face of this earth. Candice's life took a wrong turn.. her life was flipped upside down.. People treated her horribly, it got worse every single day. This day of last year was when she began to hate valentines day. She got dressed and sighed for another long day at school. On her way to school she couldn't help but cry, she felt usless and alone in this world. Candice began to cross the street looking down and not paying attention heard a scream.

" CANDICE LOOK OUT " One of her fellow classmates screamed. Candice looked up to see a black SUV speeding her way. A big screetch was heard along with a bang and choas. As for Candice everything went black.

A few hours later Candice woke up in a hosptial, feeling soar and dizzy. She felt a muscular hand intertwined with hers, thinking it was her dads she opened her eyes.. Not to see her dad but to see the one person who she thought she would never see again Randy Orton. She felt tears coming and no sooner the tears came and began to pour down her face. Before she had a chance to speak he looked at her and whispered.

_" I still love you.."_

* * *

**x Okay Loves, There you go my second attempt at one shot. Please Review ! not gonna lie, I got emotional writing this. I loved this.. even though its not all that good. Once again Reviews will be appreciated greatly. **

**xo, Courtney.**


End file.
